Un monólogo desesperado
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Fic para Bleach y Grunge donde el principal protagonista es la desesperación. Su mundo se ha acabado con la partida de ella. Sin embargo, el mundo sigue girando, las demás personas siguen con sus vidas, mientras el vacio sigue consumiendo sus días.


Hi! Este es mi primer fic propio en Fanfiction y también es mi primer fic para la comunidad Bleach y Grunge.

La idea de Bleach y Grunge en que basándonos en estas magnificas canciones saquemos lo más profundo de los sentimientos humanos: amor, decepción,. traición, desesperación. Sentimientos tan humanos como nosotros. Que no nos hacen ni mejores ni peores personas, simplemente nos hacen humanos.

En este fic les presento una historia basada en este último sentimiento que les nombre: La desesperación. La desesperación tras la perdida de tu razon de vivir puede hundirte en el vacío de maneras insospechadas. Es un ichiruki, de ceirta manera, no recomendable para sensibles extremos porque no hay un final feliz. Ni siquiera un final. Esta totalmente abierto, pero no deja de ser un one-shot.

Espero que les guste y solo me queda decirles que preten atención, porque al ser un monólogo, el protagonista frecuentemente cambia de receptor.

Creo que podrán adivinar quien es el narrador. Pero si queda alguna duda solo dejen un reviw.

Especialmente dedicado a mi amigo Cain (Klan) que me invitó a unirme! Gracias por tu apoyo!

Ahora si, eso es todo. Espero que les guste!

Ups!

Declaimer: Bleach no pertenece, es obra (maestra) de Tite Kubo.

Declaimer2: La canción es Black Hole Sun de Soundgarden

Un monólogo desesperado

Todo volvía a ser igual. Todo regresaba a la monotonía de una vida normal. Pero ¿Normal? Lo normal para él ya no lo era. Se había acostumbrado tanto a esa otra vida, a esos lugares y esas personas. A él no le gustaba ser normal. Amaba las cosas tal y cual estaban.

No podía evitar preguntarse que sería de ese mundo, de esas personas que había conocido en él. Y lo más triste es que el mundo seguiría su rumbo, y sus amigos continuarían con sus vidas aunque él ya no este ahí.

¿Por qué nos entristece tanto saber que el mundo puede seguir adelante sin nosotros? ¿Es acaso nuestro egocentrismo? ¿O tanto le tememos a ese vacío que nos produce el saber que en realidad no somos indispensables?

_In my eyes, indisposed_

_In disguise as no one knows_

_Hides the face, lies the snake_

_En mis ojos, indispuestos_

_En disfraz como nadie sabe_

_Oculta la cara, miente la serpiente_

Y ahí estaba él, tumbado pensando, sabiendo, que su vida había perdido sentido, sin embargo seguía viviendo. Miraba hacia el cielo, eso se había vuelto una costumbre, ¿Qué recuerdos le traía el cielo? ¿Acaso le hacia sentirla más cerca? Solo cuando miraba hacia esa infinita obra de arte, inspiradora de poetas y compositores, sus ojos eran suyos. Porque ahora su mirada era perdida, tan perdida como él lo estaba, su mirada era triste, tan triste como los últimos 14 meses y dos días. Pero normalmente sus ojos eran otros, su mirada era ajena a la desesperanza de una noche sin estrellas, distante, fría, camaleón de mil guerras. Alguien se acerca, y su mirada pierde la fragilidad que el cielo le confina. Se vuelve dura, seria, y silenciosa. Ya no se lee en ella la perdida, la soledad, esa vil y mísera colmena de sentimientos, tan humana. Ahora es indescifrable, ilegible para la mente de quien lo ignora. ¿Qué más puede hacer? ¿Debería acaso flaquear y rendirse a la vida? No, debía seguir, embebido en esa piel de serpiente que le protegía, le protegía de si mismo y no le permitía perderse. Porque a veces, solo a veces, lograba convencerse a si mismo que esa era la vida que quería.

_The sun in my disgrace_

_Boiling heat, summer stench_

_Neath the black the sky looks dead_

_El sol en mi deshonra_

_Calor que hierve, verano que apesta_

_Bajo el negro el cielo parece muerto_

Pero luego, en algún momento, la gente a su alrededor desaparecía, ocupándose de sus propias vidas. Y cada vez que quedaba solo la recordaba. Para que engañarse, la recordaba todo el tiempo, la anhelaba a cada segundo que sumaba a su distancia, pero el quedarse solo le daba la escusa perfecta a la depresión para envolverlo en sus garras.

Y es que ella era el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, todo el bien y todo el mal que habitaba dentro de él. Era su humanidad y era su inmortalidad.

Ella era el sol, era el calor. Su fuerza para luchar.

Ella era el sol, ese sol que no esta viendo, por más que mire hacia el cielo. No lo ve. El cielo lo ha cubierto, se ha vuelto negro, se ha vuelto oscuro y denso. Su mirada no la atraviesa.

Ella era el sol. La razón por la que despiertas todas las mañanas, porque sabes que sales y un nuevo días soleado te espera. ¿Pero porque despertar si sabes que solo será de noche? La noche se apodera de su corazón.

Y el sol…

Call my name through the cream

And I'll hear you scream again

Nómbrame a través de la crema

Y te escucharé gritar otra vez

El sol ya no lo llama. ¿Por qué no llama? ¿Acaso ha olvidado otra vez? No, di su nombre, di su nombre una vez, él te escuchará, los lazos aún existen, grita su nombre que te escuchara ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Aún puede escucharte, aunque es muy confuso y lejano, es solo un eco de la voz de sus recuerdos, pero es tuya ¿verdad? ¿Eres tu? Dile que eres tú.

Black hole sun

Won't you come

And wash away the rain

Black hole sun

Won't you come

Won't you come

Sol de agujero negro

¿No vendrás

Y arrastrarás la lluvia?

Sol de agujero negro

¿No vendrás?

¿No vendrás?

No es justo, ha comenzado a llover. ¿Quién parará la lluvia ahora? ¿No será ella? No será ella.

Era su sol, pero ahora lo esta consumiendo. Esta desapareciendo. Y la lluvia, su incesante compañera. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Una vez se había alejado. Ella la había alejado, ¿Has vuelto ahora que ella no esta? ¿Tomarás su corazón de nuevo? ¿exprimiéndolo?, ¿ahogándolo?

La lluvia. Es su devastación. Él lo sabe. Sabe que cuando llueve es porque nada esta bien. Sabe que cuando la lluvia no lo moja es porque esta dejando marcas más profundas por debajo de su piel.

Eso es todo. ¿No vendrás a alejar la lluvia una vez más?. ¿No vendrás? ¿Si pudieras, lo harías? Puedes. Tú puedes verlo, puedes sentirlo. ¿Por qué no vines? Se que no has venido ni una sola vez. ¿Acaso no te importa? Si yo se que te importa. Lo sabía por tu mirada. Lo sabía por todo lo que le dabas. ¿Acaso es tan difícil para ti también? ¿Pero acaso eres conciente de lo que tu ausencia causa?

_Stuttering, cold and damp_

_Steal the warm wind tired friend_

_Times are gone for honest men_

_And sometimes far too long for snakes_

_Tartamudeando, frío y húmedo_

_Robé el viento tibio amigo cansado_

_Los tiempos para el hombre honesto se han ido_

_Y algunas veces demasiado largo para las serpientes_

Respira, amigo mío. La vida continúa. ¿No es eso lo más triste? Todos continúan. Pero tú te has quedado en el tiempo. Te veo, y se que aún con tu mirada perdida en el cielo que no ve nada y la lluvia insistente a tu alrededor, tu mente esta viajando en esos viejos tiempos. Esos tiempos que anhelas. Y sabes que estas siendo egoista. Porque anhelas tiempos de guerra, tiempos de miseria y desesperación. Pero tiempos en los que la mano de ella podía descansar bajo la tuya aunque estuvieran rodeadas de tinieblas. Eres egoista y lo sabes, y lo peor es que no te importa. ¿Por qué debería importarte? Ella no esta ¡Ella no esta y eso es todo lo que importa!

Pero eres demasiado amable aún para reconocerlo. Y por eso sigues intentando, y te sigues poniendo la piel de serpiente. ¡Reconoce de una vez que eres egoista! Y esta bien. Tu también tienes derecho a vivir, a malgastar y maldecir.

Solo yo se como te sientes, ocúltate todo lo que quieras, pero yo se la verdad. Y esta bien. Permítete esos sentimientos humanos por esta vez.

_In my shoes, a walking sleep_

_In my youth I pray to keep_

_Heaven send Hell away_

_No one sings like you anymore_

_En mis zapatos, un sonámbulo_

_Mi juventud ruego mantener_

_El cielo envía el infierno lejos_

_Nadie canta como tu más_

Esto que veo aquí ya no eres tú, ni mucho menos soy yo.

Es una sombra del eco que dejo su propia sombra al partir, al desvanecerse frente a tus ojos. Y lo peor es que él sabía que aún estaba ahí. ¡Ella estaba ahí! Parada en mismo lugar de cuando aún podía verla. Aún recuerdo su desesperación cuando comenzaba a dejar de sentirla. ¡¿Como se puede ser tan joven y sentir tan devastadoramente? Es la magia de los humanos. Sus sentimientos son todo lo que los hace grandes.

Ella lo engrandecía, nos engrandecía a ambos, debo admitir. Yo también la amaba, porque ella nos liberaba. ¡Así es! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Tú nos liberabas! ¡Nos llenabas! Ahora solo queda el vacío. Un enorme vacío contra el cual no podemos pelear ni uniendo nuestras fuerzas. Así es. Nos rendimos. Si tu ya no estas, ¡¿Para qué luchar? ¡¿Por quién luchar? ¡Vuelve y danos una razón para volver a la batalla! ¡Vuelve y danos una razón para luchar!

…

…

Ella no vuelve.

Ella no me escucha.

Lo escucharía a él, pero es muy orgulloso para hablar.

Hang my head, drown my fear

Till you all just disappear.

Cuelga mi cabeza, ahoga mi miedo

Hasta que simplemente desaparezcas.

¡Vamos! Volvamos a la realidad. Ya es hora de regresar. Cambia tu cara, frunce el seño, oculta tu mirada bajo tu flequillo y sigamos nuestro camino. Aún debes aparentar para no preocupar a los que te quieren. Mañana saldrá un nuevo sol negro y podrás ahogarte en el vacío otra vez.

Ella no esta, ambos lo sabemos. Pero aún tienen un lazo, y lo sabes. Aunque ella no quiera escucharme. Aunque tú no puedas escucharme. Yo aún te siento, y la siento a ella. A veces esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas, pero no puedes oírme, como tampoco la oyes a ella. Pero yo sigo aquí. Esperando. Como tú la esperas.

Te levantas y continúas, continúas porque sabes que ella aun existe en algún lugar. Ahora no la sientes, pero cada nuevo día negro te da una razón más para luchar ¿Verdad?

No lo admitas, yo tampoco lo haré. Pero ambos sabemos que la monotonía no te conforma.

Ahora lo entiendo. Solo estas esperando el momento. No importa cuanto tarde, no importa cuan egoista tengas que ser. Tú esperas.

Supongo que ahora entiendo porque hay gente que ante el vacío se aferra tanto a su ideal. Es otra de sus características humanas. No les permite rendirse.

Reconozco esa mirada. Realmente cuesta, pero lo has entendido ¿verdad? ¿Me has escuchado? No, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

Pero ambos sabemos que ella aún esta en algún lugar.


End file.
